metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeshi Nero
The Aeshi Nero (alternatively spelt Assy Nero in Metal Slug Attack) is the second boss from Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. Information The Aeshi Nero is a gigantic excavating machine resembling a cobra created by the Rebel Army. Although it is primarily designed for burrowing purpose, it can be re-purposed for combat in a pinch. Although Metal Slug 2/X implies that it is a Martian machine (as Martian-affiliate music plays during the fight instead of the standard boss music, and only supernatural enemies appear throughout the level; it is likely a reference to "alien hunters" who believe the Pyramids were built by aliens). Its description in Metal Slug Attack confirms that it was constructed by the Rebels to clear out room for a base. Details The Aeshi Nero is fought in a tower inside a tomb, with it digging through and suddenly appearing from the bottom. Whenever you climb, it will also follow you, while launching missiles and electric balls. It will also intermittently charge and fire its laser cannon that will go up the entire tower. The laser is extremely fast, forcing you to go to the edge of a wooden platform to avoid it. The missiles and electric balls are easy to dodge, but the fact that you are in a limited space and can fall to your death if you aren't careful tends to make this boss a bit hard. Also, it may suddenly crawl up and electrocute you with energy sparks, so keep on jumping up. Having Slugnoid will make the battle much easier. However, losing the slug can make this fight quite annoying, as you have to constantly jump and shoot down. Sometimes a Rocket Launcher or a Heavy Machine Gun box will drop down. However, they may fall in the inside the boss's mouth, making the retrieval process difficult. Variants Trivia * It appears in Metal Slug Attack ''as a boss, in the new stage in the Extra Ops "''Golden Soldier". It is also a playable unit which can be obtained by completing all the Extra Ops stages. **Because this unit is facing up, and not designed to move, this unit moves slowly on background(can be seen only via minimap), and when it reaches the nearest enemy, it will blast that unit with Electromagnetic Convergence Ammo. **In Metal Slug Attack, the Electromagnetic Convergence Ammo also tosses a big boulder so it can attack land units as well * If you move yourself to the lower right platform below the last item on the tower with the right timing, Aeshi Nero will stop at the base of the tower and not damage you, making it possible to defeat the boss without climbing the tower (by using the Slug to continuously fire downwards without jumping) or taking on its attacks. This glitch only works in Metal Slug 2, as in the revamped Metal Slug X, jumping on that platform will result in the eventual destruction of the humanoid Slug (it is still possible to jump out of the slug or out of the Aeshi Nero's mouth).